


This one is for the boy with the booming system !

by GivemeanID



Series: Watch the Queen Conquer [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Gen, Intersex Male Omega, Kinda Cracky, Madara is stupid, Omega Tobirama, Protective Butsuma, Protective Hashirama, Tajima would like his son to get a grip, badass tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: "Izuna... Izuna !"Sleepy, Izuna straightened up from his bed. Madara was next to him, his eyes shiny, and had shaken him awake. Izuna had a bad feeling."What ?" he mumbled."Did I tell you he stabbed me in the chest ?"
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama
Series: Watch the Queen Conquer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920775
Comments: 44
Kudos: 245





	This one is for the boy with the booming system !

**Author's Note:**

> Madara is an obsessive idiot who should learn when not to open his big mouth -_-'

"He stabbed me in the chest !"

Izuna rolled his eyes and bit rageously in his chicken thigh. Here they go again... Maybe if he expressed his displeasure loud enough, Madara would shut up.

"I know, Aniki, I was the one who found you bathing in your blood..."

"Yeah, because he stabbed me in the chest !"

Hikaku facepalmed. Tajima's right eye was twitching madly, as he slurped on his tea. None of this stopped Madara. Takahiro tried again.

"He tried to kill you," their uncle groaned, looking extremely tired.

"I know !" Madara cheered,"I was there ! It was awesome..."

He looked at the starry sky with amorous eyes and Izuna felt the sudden need to throw up. He tried to gobbled down the content of his bowl before Madara lauched himself on his spiel. For the hundreth time in two days. All his efforts were for nothing when he saw Madara open his mouth, his eyes shining with admiration and lust (seriously, Izuna could smell his brother's arousal - hell ! he bet the entire camp could smell it...), and Izuna prayed for deafness.

But the gods were assholes.

"I thought I had him, you know ! He was there, and wounded, and he had nowhere to go ! He was trembling and he was smelling so sweet ! I had him ! And then..."

Madara mimed a stabbing attack. And Izuna briefly wondered if he could pierce his eardrums with his fork before Madara could go further. Tajima's knee was twitching, and his hand was tensing on it. He was looking one hair short from ordering his eldest son to be gagged.

Oh, how Izuna understood him.

"He stabbed me in the chest !"

Takahiro facepalmed.

"He is so pretty ! And so deadly ! He smells divine ! His hair is like starlight and his mouth is... ngh !"

Izuna had a shiver of disgust. The last thing he needed was to look at his brother have an orgasm at the simple mention of his rival's younger brother (and he was also a little jealous. Tobirama was his rival, Madara had his own Senju, dammit !). Meanwhile, Madara was sighing amorously at the campfire. Hikaku's hand was gripping his fork tightly, like he was debatting stabbing Madara with it, and therefore freeing the Uchiha from his stupidity.

Oh, how Izuna understood him !

"I think he likes me," Madara sighed.

Izuna almost choked on his mouthful of stew. Tajima exhaled realy slowly.

"He tried to kill you," Takahiro deadpanned again, looking quite desperate at this point. They had to bear with Madara waxing poetry about Tobirama's Senju for months now, and they were nearing their breaking point. Madara didn't see his clanmates' distress (or he was it, but he didn't give a fuck because he was too busy pining after his almost murderer) and bullied on.

"But he didn't !"

"Maybe because you tried to rape him and he wanted you suffer before dying ?" Izuna snarked.

"Oh, so he's a sadist ?! Kinky..."

Izuna jumped on his feet, throwing his bowl and his fork in the basin full of water near the fire. Nope, he couldn't do that. If he had to listen to his brother loudly fantasy about the Senju queen, he would strangle him, no matter how much he loved him.

************

"Izuna... Izuna !"

Sleepy, Izuna straightened up from his bed. Madara was next to him, his eyes shiny, and had shaken him awake. Izuna had a bad feeling.

"What ?" he mumbled.

"Did I tell you he stabbed me in the chest ?"

Izuna screamed. Tajima (who seemed to had a sixth sense for when his sons were about to do something stupid) sat up on his bedroll so fast he looked like a devil out of its box, and threw a pillow at Madara's head.

************

Tobirama was busy chopping large pieces of meat and putting them in the communal cauldron for the daily stew, and corraling the cubs running around his legs, using his tail as a lasso (they loved when he did that), when he sensed them.

A large group of Uchiha, a few miles away from the camp. He bared his teeth and snarled.

"Tobi ?" Itama said, wary.

"Uchiha," Tobirama growled,"go warn dad and Hashirama. I'll put the cubs to safety and then I'll join you."

Itama nodded and ran to their father. Tobirama grabbed all the cubs he could, put them on his shoulders, let the others grabbed on his tail and led them to a large tent (it was the doyenne's tent and used as a shelter for the cub and the pregnant omegas when the camp was under attack). Aunt Shoto, the doyenne, let all the cubs in and sent a worried gaze to Tobirama, who reassured her by rubbing his wrist against her neck, purring lowly. She smiled wickedly.

"Go kick ass, young one," she grinned.

"Count on me, Aunt Shoto," Tobirama smirked.

He ran to the tent he shared with his family. His father and Hashirama were already here, Itama helping them put on their leather armor. Tobirama grabbed his and put it on, before Kawarama helped him lace the back of it. He secured his sword and his (numerous) daggers and then threw his large fur cape on his shoulders. He put his hair up in a loose bun and took the time to hug Itama and Kawarama before rushing after Butsuma and Hashirama to jump on his horse.

They rode for a moment, their warriors on their heels. They met the Uchiha quickly. Tobirama noticed Madara riding among them, but dismissed him, thinking the ridiculous tom would go after Hashirama like always. So he went after Izuna, like he had always done when the Senju had clashed with the Uchiha.

He remarked that Izuna was looking weary and tired. And then Madara's horse bodyslammed into his and Tobirama flew off his mount and landed a few meters away, rolling on his shoulder and standing up, his hair in disarray. He bared his teeth.

"What do you want, you fucking tom ?!"

"Missed me, little queen ?!"

Furious (seriously, the sheer galls of this tom !), Tobirama grabbed at every molecule of water in a hundred feet radius, convocated an entire lake, and threw it at Madara.

************

Tajima was starting to wonder where the fuck had his eldest son's brain disappear. Despite the lake to the face (and, okay, the little queen was deadly... and pretty... Tajima had eyes, you couldn't blame him for using them), Madara had kept pursuing the Senju with his assuduities. It became lewder with each try. Tajima was starting to cringe (and it was quite a feat).

Butsuma, on the other hand, was foaming at the mouth.

"Keep your tom away from my son !!" the grizzly snapped.

"I tried," Tajima sighed, dodging his opponent's axe,"I had tied him to his bed but he escaped..."

At this moment, Madara, who was kept away from Tobirama only by Hashirama's destructive presence, spoke again. It took all of Tajima's will-power not to facepalm.

"I'd pay good money to put my face between your legs !!" Madara howled.

All the Senju on the battlefield roared in offence. And Tobirama, who was perched on Hashirama's shoulders like a particularly big and bristling cat, his long fluffy white tail lashing from left to right, finally snapped.

"The only moment you'll have your head between my legs will be when I'll crush your skull between my thighs !!!" he roared.

Madara froze. Colors yet unnamed appeared on his face, and it became obvious he had just popped a boner. Tajima decided to stop the mess here. He rushed next to his eldest son, slapped him behind the head, grabbed his by the shoulder and dragged him away from the battlefield, calling for a retreat.

That was it, he was gonna gag Madara.


End file.
